Crimes such as kidnapping, assault, and rapes have been a problem for many years all over the world. To avoid being caught, criminals who commit these crimes usually launch their attacks in areas that are deserted or dark, or act fast enough that even if they are seen snatching or assaulting someone, there is not enough time for a bystander to take any action. As a result, it often takes a long time—hours, days, or sometimes weeks—for someone to even realize that a crime has been committed. A long time gap between the initial attack and the realization that a crime has occurred makes it difficult to catch the criminals, and contributes to the continual commitment of these crimes by allowing more criminals to go unpunished.
In theory, modern technology such as mobile phones should make it easy for victims to notify others that a crime has occurred. For example, the victim could quickly take a photo of the attacker and send it to a family member or a friend, along with location information and a message like “Help!” However, in practice, this is unlikely because the criminals are usually smart enough to take away the victim's access to his/her phone. In fact, many phones get accidentally dropped or intentionally left behind during the attacks. Furthermore, as the assault or attack is usually a surprise, it is unlikely that the victim will be able to think of using his/her phone to notify others that the attack is happening before the criminal takes the phone away.
A system and method of communicating the occurrence of a crime in a fast and reliable manner is desired.